Sword Art Online: The Journey of Kai
by JohnA.Doe
Summary: This story is inspired by the mysterious past of Akihiko Kayaba. In the late 2000's, the son of Akihiko, Kaisate, was in a major accident in which he ends up in a coma. Akihiko now links Kaisate into the prototype of the NerveGear, and sends him to Kaisate's own steel castle, where Kaisate prepares for the death game, Sword Art Online. Rated M for language 'n stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Before SAO

Many people think that Akihibo Kayaba was an insane man for locking up thousands of people in a death game. But this man had reasons that seem good at the time, but ultimately weren't. The whole reason on why he created Sword Art Online, the reason why he did this, was for his son.

17 years ago, Akihibo Kayaba and his not-so-public wife, Ino, had a child who they named Kaisate Kayaba. Kaisate was a young and curious little boy that often stumbled into his father's den, catching him on his research on Virtual Reality. His father would talk to him why he studied Virtual Reality and how people can create worlds for others to gaze in awe at. Kaisate always was fascinated by this. His mother, one time, caught Akihibo lecturing his son on the basic of Virtual Reality. "Honestly, Akihibo-san, our son can't understand the words that come out of your mouth. He's only three!", Ino said. Akihibo simply ignored her and continued, with Kaisate frequently asking, "What does that word mean?" Ino, giving up, giggled and left.

And other nights, they sit on the roof, staring into the stars. But one night, Kaisate asked, "Daddy? What if you could make a game using VR?" Akihibo replied, "That would put more successful games into the market, Kaisate-san." "Oh, ok." Then after a moment of silence, Kaisate asks, "Daddy? Can you make a game for me, with a big, big castle in it?" Akihibo, looking at the small, red-headed child, places his hand on his shoulders. He then replies, "I would do anything for you, my son." Kaisate then smiles and hugs his father. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Get him to the ER!" "Gyn-san, he's not going to make it there!" "He's four years old, dammit! He has to survive, ya hear me, Opika-chan?! HE HAS TO!" A year after his wish, Kaisate was ran over and crushed by a car owned by a drunk driver. It was unlikely he will survive. "Gimme an IV, Opika-chan!" Opika and Gyn were Kaisate's main doctors. There were nurses and other fellow doctors too, but Gyn was Kaisate's pediatrician, a doctor who specializes in children, and Opika was Gyn's intern. "Okay, Gyn-san!" "Alright, now, one of you," he yelled to the other doctors, "His internal organs are fucked-up! Is anyone here a surgeon?" A hand is raised, with a reply, "I'm still in-training, but I'll see what I can do!" "Good enough! Grab some tools, open him up and reorganize his organs!" "Yessir!" "Opika-chan!" "Yes, Gyn-san?" "Find an organ donator. He's an O-. Universal. Anyone should be good. Just find him one!" "Yes, sir!" The surgeon came back with tools, and he and Gyn were about to operate and reassemble everything out of place or anything too fucked to shit to be operational. "This'll be a long night..."

After three months since the incident, Kaisate was in a coma. The damaged organs were replaced, but the wounds would take months, no, by Gyn's calculations, YEARS to heal. "Kaisate will be in a coma for a long time, Akihibo-san", Gyn explains, "But it's impossible to state for how long. He's only four, and the damage the car did to him would fatally injured a man with a big build. Kaisate-san is just lucky to survive." Akihibo, traumatized over his son, bluntly replies, "I see...Thank you, Gyn-san, for everything." "I wish there was more I could do, Akihibo-san, but I'm afraid he'll missed a majoriy of his childhood. If not, all of it. I'm sorry." The room was filled in silence. Gyn leaves the room and Akihibo is left alone by the shell of his son. "No...no..." He begins to sob on his son's body. "I wish..I wish I could save your childhood, son, but how..." And a spark emerges within Akihibo's mind. He gets up and wipes his face. He walks to the door, but before leaving, he looks back to Kaisate's body and whispers, "Don't worry, son. You'll get your castle."

Whaddya think? Not bad for a first story, eh? Gimme reviews. Flames, positives, anything is permitted.

-JohnADoe


	2. Chapter 2: Awakening

Kaisate wandered around his mind, freely flowing through the darkness. He was starting to get pretty scared, since he's only four. But his skin jumped off his body when he heard a noise similar to the Macbook's start-up noise. He was then in front of a screen. "What the heck?", said Kaisate. "Select language." The voice was that of a woman's, Kaisate thought. But, there are no women here. What's going on? "Select language." "Uh, Japanese." "Insert username and password." "I don't have one, I think." "Don't have one? Sign up quick here." A button appeared saying "Sign up". Kaisate shrug and touched it. "Create username here. Remember not to use your actual name!" A box appeared. Kaisate heard the words username ,no, and actual name. He proceeded to enter his nickname. "Your username is Kai. Is this OK?" "Yes ma'am." "Enter password." He enters his password, which was SteelCastle. He wouldn't need one though...

He clicked finished and looked at the words that suddenly appeared, "Welcome to Sword Art Online!" "Sword Art Online? What's-" He was interrupted when he was mysteriously transported to a tree. "Huh?" He had clothes that belong to peasants in his stories about knights and dragons. Near his arm was a huge weapon that weighed too much for him. He was wondering where he was. He stood up and yelled out to the top of his lungs, "MOMMY?! DADDY?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" No answer He tried yelling more, begging, pleading, but no avail. He sat down, scared that he was alone. Then, he was greeted with an explosion of polygons. He covers his eyes, not wanting to be blinded. After the explosion died out, in the midst of the explosion, his father appeared. "Daddy!" Kaisate proceeded to hug his father tightly. Akihibo was more than thrilled to see his son. He fell to his knees, sobbing and hugging Kaisate as tightly as Kaisate was hugging him. Akihibo said, "I missed you, Kaisate-san." Kaisate replied, "Me too, Daddy."

Akihibo and Kaisate were sitting down near the tree. Akihibo begins to explain. "Kaisate, you're in a coma." Kaisate ponders down. "What's a coma?" Akihibo chuckles. "You figured out how to sign up an account but you don't know what's a coma?" Kaisate nodded. Akihibo sighed and continued. "Kaisate, when people have comas, they don't wake up for a long time. And in your case, you'll be asleep for years, son." Kaisate gulps. "But, don't worry. Me and Ino will raise you here." "Mom's gonna come too?!", asked an excited Kaisate. "Yes, as soon as she gets back from her business trip." Kaisate then askes his father, "Daddy, what's Sword Art Online?" "Son, it's a game where you fight with swords, axes, and other weapons. Also, in SAO, you can make guilds, parties, and even families. I was planning to release the beta test when it's finished, which is in 8 years." "But, Daddy, it's 2012." "So, you'll have to wait until you meet people."Kaisate also asks, "What's with the axe?" "That, son, is Guiden." "Guiden?" "Yes, son. Guiden is a special weapon. One of a kind. Oh, which reminds me. You have the special ability to duel-wield the blades of Guiden, known as guis. And you can also use the long pole as a staff. It's named Den. When combined, the two guis and Den merge to a battleaxe known as Guiden." "So, I can do this. How is this special?" "It's special because I programmed both the skill and weapon to be yours only." "Oh. OK." "Now, then, are you ready to start training?" Akihibo stands up. "Training, Daddy?" "That's right. Guiden is much too heavy, so I will train you how to use Guiden, also on how to survive SAO." "OK, then, Daddy. I'm ready!" "Good! Because training starts NOW!"

Second one finished. Now going to sleep. Good nights. Review. Less flames and more happy ones plz.

-JohnADoe


	3. Chapter 3 It's Time

The year is now 2020. The beta test of Sword Art Online is schedule to open in a week. One thousand lucky winners will get to play in this new VRMMO. Everyone in the outside world is excited, but in the world of Aincrad, Kai's steel fortress, no one is more excited than Kai.

Kaisate goes by Kai now. Since he lives in Aincrad, why not use the username? Kai grew up to be an average looking child. But, even though he's thirteen, he learn how to carry Guiden and master his special ability. He also went to levels where not even the KOB (Knights of the Blood Oath) went up to. By the year 2016, when he was eight, he reached level 68 and completed 82 floors. He was ready before SAO was announced in 2019. Right now, Kai is currently level 98 with mastery in over 50 skills, including smithing, cooking, tracking, hunting, one-handed, two-handed, and more. He also went from wearing commoner street clothes to full bodied armor, but he didn't wear it, since it was too big on him. But he should have mastered his patience skill, because he kept bickering his father about the release.

"Dad? Can you please make time go faster?", he asked when on an evening stroll with his mother and father. His mother replied, "Honey, you can't ask for time to go faster. You just have to wait." Kai sighed, wanting to meet people for the first time. Akihibo said, "Kai, you've been waiting for 8 years. Isn't one more week too much to ask?" "Alright, Dad", Kai said grumbling. He and his parents own their own house on floor 79. It's set on top of a hill overlooking the forest and "ocean". Kai himself personally chose it, as it was beautiful and marvelous to see. They went inside their little cabin and Ino made dinner for the men and herself. Tonight's dinner was chicken infused with a variety of spices and seasonings. After the plates have touched the table, Kai quickly said, "Thanks for the meal!" and started gobbling up his favorite meat. Akihibo chuckled and said, "Kai. Slow down. You're gonna-" Too late. Kai choked on a piece and spazed all over the floor. "Water...I need water, Mom..." Ino gave him a glass of water and Kai drank in, clearing his throat. "For a minute there, I saw Grandma.." "Kai", Ino said, "Remember you can't choke in the game?" Kai sat there, completely embarrassed at overreacting. Ino and Akihibo laughed, and Kai joined in later. And they continued with their dinner.

All night Kai sat in his room, wondering how are people like and if they're nice, like Mom and Dad, or if they're mean, like some of the bosses he encountered. He laid there, staring at the roof. Then his fist pumped up in the air. "I'm gonna make friends with the first person I see!", he exclaimed. Then he turned over on one side, closed his eyes and said, "I'll make sure of it..." before going to a deep sleep.

**Time skip one week**

"It's been a week already?" Akihibo asked. Kai yelled, "YEAH, DAD! TODAY'S GONNA BE AWESOME!"Ino came down sleepy and said, "Jeez, son, you're gonna wake up every sleeping NPC if you don't quiet down." Kai yelled more, "BUT MOM, IT'S THE BETA TEST RELEASE TODAY!" Ino sighed and said, "Oh, it's today." She looks over the clock and says, "I have to go to a business meeting today. So you father will watch the server as the GM, so no problems arise with other players." She logged off, leaving Kai and his father in the living area. "OK, then, Kai. Let's head off for the Town of Beginnings." He grabs a teleport crystal and yelled, "Teleport, Town of Beginnings!"

They arrived in the center. A counter was floating above the square. It currently read, "98 seconds to release." Kai looked up at the counter and was excited to the brim of his helmet. "Dad , is this really happening?" "Yes, Kai", Akihibo said, "This is real." Akihibo looked over at his clock. "Kai, if you need me, just contact the GM if you need me. I'll be watching the server. I'll leave you here." Before he logged off, he said, "Have fun, Kai." Now Kai was alone, with only thirty seconds to go. Kai stood there, waiting for the counter to reach zero.

Ten seconds.

Kai was about to explode thinking he was finally going to meet people after 10 years .

Five seconds.

Kai stared at the counter, and grinned.

Three...two...one.

New chapters done! Brother's being annoying. Can't use laptop for three hours now. Gotta go now. Plz gimme reviews.

-JohnADoe


	4. Chapter 4: Enter New Character

The counter reached zero.

Kai patiently waited for the first beta tester to come out of the portal. But, there was none. Not one came out of the starting portal. Kai started to get worried. "Maybe they're just plugging in or...or creating their accounts", Kai told to himself in an attempt to reassure himself. But just then, the portal started to hum and brighten. Kai smiled at the sight. After what seems like forever, Kai was greeted by a slam to the face.

"Ugh...what happened?", Kai said, mumbling. He felt like a dozen bodies fell onto him. But that's what actually happened. Kai stared as a boy about his age offered a helping hand. "Hey, you need a hand?", the boy asked. Without saying, Kai grabbed his hand and the boy pulled Kai up. "Thanks", Kai told the boy, pushing his long red hair out of the way. "No problem!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm always there to lend a helping hand!" "Uh, I'm Kai", Kai mumbled. "Hi, Kai. I'm-"

A horn was blasted from the sky, and the blue sky suddenly turned red. And red liquids fell out, only to make a humanoid figure. "A GM", Kai said. Kai wondered if the GM was his father.

"Hello, new citizens of Aincrad", the GM said, "I am a GM, or GameMaster. But not an ordinary one. I am Akihibo Kayaba." _Dad... _"Remember that this is only the beta test. Some floors are not yet complete." _What a lair, Dad. I nearly completed all of them. _"Now, check your inventory by swiping down your fingers to open up the menu." Kai already knew this but the others were fancsinated with this new method of opening up the menu. _Gosh... _"Now, press the inventory button with your finger." Everyone did so. "You'll start out with beginner equipment, but I hope you will become stronger and better than now." _I know I have... _"This is where I leave. I give you the best of luck." Akihibo turned to red liquid and returned to the sky.

Kai and the boy were staring at the sky and the boy turned to Kai and yelled, "Alright, then! We can go on adventures together and level up our strengths. What do you say?!" Kai rubbed the back of his head and uneasily said, "I don't know... Are you sure? 'Cause I'm pretty bad and weak." _Just keep lying, and maybe he won't notice. _The boy said, "Then I'll protect you at all costs!" _Sure you will._ "Well, then. Let's head off!" The boy marched off to a direction of a field. "Wait!", Kai yelled and ran to him. Panting, he said, "What's your name?" The boy smiled and said, "Call me Kirito!"

Well, how's that for a very, VERY short chapter? Uhhh...writer's block. I don't have it very much, but I tend to go off the original storyline I have, so yeah. Kirito was supposed to come two chapters away, but what the fuck not? Just drop him here, that's a good idea. This will make me reinvent my entire story. ;-; And I had it planned so well... I'm not sleeping well tonite.

-JohnADoe


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Duel!

Kirito is seen running towards a field of wild boars, which seemed harmless at the time. But Kai knew what Kirito was headed for. So Kai, just before Kirito was about to attack one, grabbed his collar and threw him five feet away. "Ow," Kirito complained, "Why'd you do that? I was about to kill one." Kai explains, "These things are hard to kill without sword skills." "Sword skills?" "Yeah." "How do I use them?" Kai couldn't let anyone knw he has a higher level than everyone else. So instead of Guiden, he had his training war axe. "Well," Kai explained, while grabbing his war axe, "It leaves you vunerable for a very short amount of time, but sword skills deal lots more damage than regular attacks. In order to do so, you need to channel your energy into your weapon. When charged, release it to your enemy." Kai looks at a boar. "Like so..." He goes into a fighting stance, takes a big breath, and suddenly, to Kirito's surprise, the axe started to glow. Wen the axe glowed the brightest, Kai attacked his opponent with deadly accuracy, extreme speed, and massive strenght. The boar squealed and exploded to a bunch of crystal-like polygons.

"Wow, Kai. That was impressive! And amazing!" Kai grabbed Kirito's training sword and gave it to him. "Here, try it. Channel as much energy as you can, but not too much, or your avatar will begin to tire out." "Ok." Kirito holds his sword at a fighting stance, takes a big breath, but his sword doesn't glow. "What the hell? Kai, it's not working." "Just try again. Don't think, just channel your energy to the weapon." Kirito holds his sword, takes a breath, and soon enough, his sword glows. "Great, man! Now, release your energy to a boar!" "How?" "Just attack the damn thing!" Kirito runs to a boar, and slashes his sword multiple times. The pig didn't squeal; its head was decapitated. Kirito stood where the boar was killed, picking up boar meat and 12 cor. "Cor?" Kai explains more, "Cor is the currency of Aincrad. You can have, on your person, 4 Mega-cor, or 4,000,000 cor. Your bank can hold up to 50 Mega-cor." Kirito was stunned by the amount of money a person can have. "So how do you earn cor?" "Slaying monsters, completing quests, treasure chests, marriage, that sort of-" "Wait, marriage? Is Sword Art one of those VRMMOs that have dating and marriage engines?" "Mmmhmm, yep. When you get married, you and your spouse share the same items that each of you possess. When your spouse dies, deletes their account, or files a divorce, you and your spouse gets half of the items. But don't marry, Kirito, because some people might take advantage of you and kill you when they get the chance. It's a risky move." Kirito nods. "So what's with the meat?" "When you get cooking ingredients, you can make meals. It's really tasty, and the better the food, the more Exp you gain." "Ahh, but I can't cook this with my level." "I-" _Wait, I can't tell him. According to him, my skills should be the same as his. _"-can't cook that, but take it to a chef. It'll cost you, but he or she can make it great." Kirito nods. "So, let's find a chef."

Kirito and Kai walk down a busy street filled with beta testers. "Jeez, is it really busy in this server or what?", Kirito moans. "Yeah, I'm worried that the server might crash." Kirito and Kai bump to a group of people crowded up. Kirito taps his finger to a person's shoulder. "Excuse me, but what the hell is happening?" "Oh, you're just in time to watch a duel." "A duel?" Kai explains, "A duel is when two players battle it out 'til one of them falls. There are three types of duels: Deathmatch, One-Hit, and Timed. From the looks of it, they're doing a Deathmatch." A female avatar and a male avatar are seen fighting in the background. The female is so far winning, while the male is trying to beg for mercy. The female slashes her sword on his torso, cutting his body in half. The male avatar explodes. "Winner!" The crowd cheered. Kai and Kirito stared at the female. Kai looks up at her prize: 200 cor. "Just enough for new equipment and that meal..." Kai walks up towards a person yelling, "Next battler, come up! Don't be shy!" Kai walks up to him and asks, "May I have the next battle?" The person, equipped with a black cloak, looks at Kai. "Hmm, you seem weak. That girl's pretty strong. Think you can handle her?" Kai equipped a slighty higher leveled war axe and his red cloak and hood. "Trust me, I can handle her." "Alright, kid. But she's gonna fuck you up. Just saying." The person yelled, "Next battler is...What's your name, kid?" "Kai." "KAI!" The crowd boos at his appearance. "Get the fuck off the field!" "She's gonna kick your little ass!" Kai payed no attention to their harsh words. The female grins at the sight of Kai. "What's this, another noob? Seriously, that man was supposed to let higher levels in." "How high?" "Level 25 high. And so far, I'm one of the only ones with that level." Kai looks at his level. This is gonna be WAY too easy, Kai thought. "So, noob, you choose. Deathmatch, One Hist, or Timed?" Kai taps Deathmatch. "Hmpf. Deathmatch it is, then." Kai can hear Kirito cheering, "Whoo, go Kai! Kick her ass!" Kai grins. A window appears saying, "The duel will begin in 60 seconds. The contestants are: Kai and Crystallia." "So that's your name, huh?" "Yeah, kid. Got a problem with that?" "Nah, just like know the name of the person I'm gonna kill." Crystallia growls, angry at his comment. "Wouldn't be so smug, kid. You know who you're messing with? An undefeated champion!" "Champion? The game launched 7 hours ago. How many people have duelled with you?" "42, dipshit. And all of them lost." "The duel will begin in 10 seconds." Ready for the beat-up of your life, kid?" "Nope, just ready to kill you." "The duel will begin in five seconds." "You sure about this, kid? You'll lose everything you have." "Nope, you can try to scare me all you want. It's not gonna work." Silence fell as the window reads: "4, 3, 2, 1."

Crystallia runs towards Kai, her sword glowing. Kai stays still. "Why isn't he moving?", Kirito thought. Crystallia leaps and points her sword towards Kai. "You're dead, fucker!" Kai leaps towards her and grabs her sword. "Wha-" Kai threw Crystallia to the ground, and makes a dash towards her direction. Kai then uses a sword skill, making mulitple slashes to Crystallia, like Kirito did with th boar from earlier, and finishes his combo with a Meteor Smash, a sword skill axe-users can learn. Crystallia flies up in the air, panicking about her, ahem, 'underarmor' showing. Kai jumps to Crystallia and makes a finishing move known as Kurigasha, which slams the opponent to the ground and makes a 50-hit combo. After the smoke from the battle resides, Kai is seen with his axe on one hand and the head of Crystallia on the other. "W-What are you?" Kai stares at her nonchalantly, and throws her head to the air. She screams loudly, but Kai slashes her head in half, so the screams died instantly. Not even 20 seconds and the duel ended. Kai was victorious. The crowd cheered. For Kai's spectacular performance, he had a 35% increase, plus a special skill called Spoils of War lets him get 20% more cor. In total, Kai got 320 cor. "Not a bad start." He joins up with Kirito. "Hey, man, that was awesome what you did there." "Yeah, I guess that was. Anyways, we got what we needed. Let's find a chef and some more equipment." "Uh, maybe tommorrow. It's getting late. I have school in the morning." "Oh, ok, then I'll wait. See ya, Kirito!" "Bye, Kai!" Kirito logs out, and Kai goes back home with his prize.

Yeah, sorta getting back on track. Also warning, as Kai progresses with age, more and more mature content, like strong language, sexual themes, voilence, etc. etc., will be more constant. So anyways make reviews. I live for them. I need coffee. Bai!

-JohnADoe


	6. Chapter 6: This is the Real World

Heyo, John hurr. I just wanna say...YAY, ALREADY 228 views! You guys flatter me. Please keep up with the reviews, my hunger craves for them. Also, since we've been seeing alot of Kaisate's story, it's time to check on our poor Akihibo, still mourning for his son...

The hospital seems lifeless. Barely anyone comes in due to new medicines arising from the knoweledge of scientists. But, for several years now, one room has been preoccupied. On the door reads, "Room 201, patient: Kaisate Kayaba".

Akihibo is seen walking towards the building. Barely any cars are at the lot, and some staff have been let go due to the fact that they're not busy today. This was optimal for Akihibo. He doesn't like people interrupting his visits. In his hand are 4 white flowers. On his other hand is a lone photograph.

Akihibo walks into the building, and walks up to the desk. "Hello, I'm here for Kaisate." "Why, certainly, sir", the receptionist said, "You know where the room is, Akihibo-san." "Ok, then. Thank you." "Oh, yeah, by the way, congrats for the beta launch!" Akihibo grins at her and walks towards Room 201.

Over the past 10 years, things changed in the Kayaba family. Akihibo spent nearly all of his life's savings for Sword Art Online. Stress began building up against Akihibo and Ino. Soon, Ino divorced him, leaving Akihibo with plenty of time to work on SAO. After years of studying, he finally mastered how to insert one's conscious into a program. Then came the expansion of Sword Art. Even though he and Ino divorced, they kept playing the charade that all was well in the real world. While Ino fed, played with, and kept company to Kaisate, Akihibo built new NPCs, buildings, monsters, and a new system called Cardinal was created. Pretty soon. most people were excited for the release of the game, but 1000 people have been chosen to play the beta test. Even though the game was creating, leaving Kaisate a whole world to explore, even though he already explored most of it, and with new people to befriend. Still, the fact that Kaisate wasn't with Akihibo didn't satisfy him, and he has been waiting for the day for Kaisate to be fully recovered.

Akihibo opens the door, only to find Gyn and his assistant, not intern, Opika. "Hello, Akihibo-san. Here to check up on him?" "Yes, Gyn-san. I always do." Akihibo notices a ring on both their fingers. "So, Gyn-san, you and Opika-chan finally tied the knot?" Also, Gyn and Opika have been dating. "Actually," Gyn blushes and mutters, "She proposed." Akihibo chuckles. "It's not funny, Aki!", yells Opika. "He was just shy to do it, so I wanted to do it!" "Sheesh, Opika-chan. Calm down a notch." "Yes, my dear. You shouldn't yell here." Opika blushes and lets out a small, "I'm sorry, Kaisate."

Kaisate is now currently 14-going-on-15. His birthday is to be expected next month. He looks like a frail child, and his red hair now touches and lays on the floor, looking like blood pouring out of a cup. Many doctors asked him to cut the hair, but Akihibo says he wants his son not to be touched, nor 'disfigured'. He gets nutrients and water via IVs. And his body is riddled in scars.

"He's doing fine. Most of his damaged organs are healed, and his wounds have been sealed and faded. By the year 2023, he should be alive and well", said Gyn. "Thank you for the info, my old friend. Now can you leave us please?" "Of course, Akihibo-san. C'mon, my dear, we're leaving." "Bye, Aki." The room was now empty, only Akihibo and the shell on Kaisate remain. Akihibo walks towards the body.

"Hey there, son", whispered Akihibo. "Uh, I brought ya something." He sets the four flowers in a cup with water and places it on a counter. "Those are to represent the family, Kaisate. The big one is me, the other big one is your mother's, the little one is you, and the tiny one is your sister." About 9 years ago, Ino became pregnant with a baby girl. After the birth of this bundle of joy, Akihibo felt a weird void finally filled with something. "She's 8 years old now, Kaisate. She doesn't know about you. But when you come to, we'll introduce you to her. She'll give you the biggest hug ever given. I can guarentee you that, my son." He places the photograph near the flowers. A tear rolls on his face. "Please, my son, awake from your slumber soon. Ino misses you, your kindergarten classmates and teacher misses you, I miss you." With no response, Akihibo leaves with a small "Goodbye".

The photograph says "Love and kisses, Amy!" with a white haired girl with the most cutest aquamarine eyes.

Well, tell me what ya think. Gonna watch Fairy Tail now. Buh bai.

-JohnADoe


	7. Chapter 7: Enter Verona

So, I'll be frank with you. I have lost my glasses, so expect some grammar issues. Anyways, enjoy. Eat snacky s'mores.

Kai has woken up from a pitiful night. Despite his earnings from the one-sided match and his 'life savings' in the bank, he wanted to save cash for Kirito, so he slept on the woods. All he had were a blanket and twigs and leaves he took from bushes. "Owowowow, I have a twig in my shirt! And it's digging into my back!" Kai quickly looked to see if anyone was near by. When it was clear, he took off his clothes- ALL of his clothes. He then violently started to shake his clothing to get rid of any dirt, twigs and, bugs. After so, he then put back his clothes on. But as he was doing so, he felt a strange presence near him. "Who's there?", Kai yelled. After no response, he then grabbed his war axe and threatened his intruder with a menacing look and mavolent voice, "I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T REVEAL YOURSELF NOW, I'LL FIND YOU AND TEAR YOU TO PIECES." He then heard a yelp. And a voice pleading for mercy, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kai advanced to the intruder to find out it was a girl who appeared beaten up. "Woah, are you ok?" "AHHH! I'm sorry, sir, for intruding your area! I was just lost and I tripped over a log and fell flat into a bandit guild's trap and they...they..." She started to sob and flail her arms. "THEY STOLEN EVERYTHING FROM ME, INCLUDING MY FAVORITE WEAPON!" Kai, dumbfounded by this, had nothing to say. "Geez, I'm sorry for threatening you. It's just..." Kai had a terrifying thought pass through him. "Uh, did you...uh...happed to be here earler and saw...?" The girl was blushing, making it clear that Kai was being watched by that time. "ANYWAY. My name is Kai. What's yours?" She sniffled and murmered, "Verona. Nice to meet you, Kai." "So, where were you attacked?" "Pardon?" "I want to help you get your stuff back." Verona thought for a bit, and agrees to show him. "Are you sure? They're a new guild, but they're pretty tough to fight against." "Don't worry about me. Just worry about yourself. If anyone tries to grab you, yell and I'll coming swinging!" Verona nodded. "Ok. C'mon."

"So, those are the bandits?" "Yeah, they're called the Purple Freeloaders. Be careful, they're really hard to fight against when you're outnumbered or cornered, so to think of a stra-" Kai has already left his position and had begun his 'crusade'. "WAHH! He left me here?! I'm scared of this place!" Frightened, Verona hid in a bush. "I'll be safe here. But Kai...oh, no, what if they catch him? They surely torture him." She held the only weapon Kai gave her, a dagger, and silently made a quick prayer. "Kai, be careful."

Kai held his war axe as he approached the bandit guild's base. One of the guards gave him a warning. "Hey, beat it. This place ain't for kids like you. Scram before I hurt-" Kai yelled and started to run towards the guard. "OK, KID! YOU'RE DEAD!" Kai and the guard start a small swordfight. The guard slammed his hammer onto the ground, but Kai jump and kick the guard's head, followed with a fierce 15-hit combo, which annihilated the guard, and drawing attention to other guards. When a bunch of them appear, Kai asked them for a favor. "Give back the items that belonged to Verona and I'll leave peacefully." The guards disagreed. "No way, man. That bitch fell for our trap. She got what came to her." "Yeah! And you best leave us to our business, or YOUR stuff will be ours." Kai replied, "I hardly doubt that." All the guards came towards him, ther weapons at the ready. "WANNA SEE US PROVE YOU WRONG?!" Kai then after what seemed to be only two or three attacks, crushed the huge wave of guards. "That's not natural.." "How did he do that?" "He's too strong..." "RETREAT!" Every guard ran away. Kai was not happy with this. "C'mon! Get back here so you can tell me where Verona's items are! GET BACK HERE!" Silence fell into the battlefield. Kai sat down, dissatisfied. "Man, you think they would've put up a better fight." "Me too." Kai gasped and turned around. "That's right, look at my face. LOOK AT THE FACE THAT WILL OBLITERATE YOU." Kai grunt and charged towards him. But the mysterious man put up his fingers and a quick, "Uh-uh-uh." Two others came from behind him, and one of them was holding someone. "Hey boss, you want me to hurt her?" The middle, seeming to be in charge shrugged and said, "Do whatever." The one carrying the body dumped it in between them, revealing her face. "VERONA!" "Kai, please, help...me..." "SHUT UP, BITCH!" The bald one started kicking her and Verona started crying. Kai was about to attack when the other one leapt towards him and tacled him down. "You would want to do that, right, handsome?" "Get off of me." The woman in black reached for her knife when the 'boss' stopped her. "That's enough. Save him for me." The woman sighed and got up. The bald man stopped kicking Verona. The man in charge said, "It's about time for proper introductions. My name is Hejil, and I'm the leader of the Purple Freeloaders. These two are Clawford, the Primal Dwarf, and Senini, the Devil's Daughter. Together we make the party, Cerebus the Three Headed Dog." Clawford started speaking, "We heard about your reputation, Mr. Kai. We heard about your spectacular duel with Crystallia and how you defeated her with ease, even though she was the toughest cookie nine hours ago." Senini replied, "So we thought you might have rare items on your quite handsome body." Hejil ordered, "So give us everything you own or suffer the consequences." The three gazed upon Kai. He knew that there was no way outta this one. He had to use HIM. "Fine, you want a rare item?" His war axe disappeared from his hand and another weapon generated. Kai grabbed it and holstered it behind his back. However, he took the two blades out of the handle. "Then.." He gets to his fighting stance. "Let's see if you can handle Guiden!"

Total cliffhanger there, ain't it? Well, bye for now. Give me reviews for Verona, tell me whatcha think.

-JohnADoe


	8. Chapter 8: You're Welcome

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! IT'S JUST THE HOLIDAYS, AND I WENT TO A CHRISTIAN CAMP, AND MY BIRTHDAY CAME UP AND-I'm sorry. :( But I'm here nao and that's what matters, right?

RIGHT! So anyways, last time, Kai slept on the dirty, durtea floor, an decided to take off his clothes to shake 'em. But, an uninvited guest arrives, goes by the name Verona. She had her stuff taken by a guild called the Purple Freeloaders. But as Kai defeated their weak asses, a terrifying party, Cerebrus the Three-Headed Dog, shows and tries to mug them. Since they're the toughest players in the Purple Freeloaders, and because they have Verona as a hostage, he has no choice but to use the most badass weapon in his arsenal, Guiden. Who will win this battle (cough, cough, KAI!)? Can Kai save Verona? And when will Kirito/Kazuto make an appearance again?! ALL ANWSERS QUESTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER! ...Wait, what?

Kazuto was walking towards his home after a tough day in school. Since summer's around the corner, he's had a number of tests at school lately. Already exhausted, he arrives home, where Suguha, his, ahem, 'sister' greets him excitedly. "Welcome home, Onii-chan!" "Oh hey Suguha. Is Mom here?" "Nope, she left for work. She left dinner for you at the table." Kazuto reaches for the food, but Suguha slaps his hand. "Ow, Sugu! Why'd ya do that?" "You don't know what day is it today, do you?" "Uh, of course I do...it's..um...Ok, no, I don't." "It's Mom's birthday today!" Kazuto pauses for a moment. "Oh, crap! I forgot to buy her a present!" Kazuto runs to his bike. "Onii-chan! What are you doing?" "I'm gonna buy a gift and a cake for Mom! Ready up my NerveGear, sis, ok? I'm supposed to meet someone today!" "Ok, Onii-chan! Bye!" Suguha waves to Kazuto, who waves back. As Kazuto rides off, Suguha asks herself, "How do I set up a NerveGear? Wait, what's a NerveGear?"

We come back to Kai. He is surrounded by smoke, fire, and dust everywhere. The party, Cerebrus the Three-Headed Dog, stands about 7 meters away from him. They have a look in their eyes that their guildmates never saw before. They look...afraid. Terrified. Henji, the leader stutters, "I-I never s-saw someone s-so f-fast...s-so st-strong...s-so...s-so...s-so inhuman." Senini drops to her knees and tears up. Clawford backs away from Kai. Kai calmly says, "Give me Verona and her stuff. My final warning." Clawford grabs Verona, slwoly approaches Kai, and sets her next to him. Henji and Senini grabs her stuff and places it next to Verona. Kai, coldheartedly, says, "Get out of my sight." They ran from him the instant he said that. The HQ of the Purple Freeloaders was demolished; therefore they have no choice but to disband.

Verona comes to, and she awakes to the smell of eggs and ham. She feels her face to find bandages wrapped around her head. She also finds thatg her inventory is full again. She gets up so she can thank Kai. She finds him cooking in the kitchen, readying her meal. "Morning sleepy head. Glad you finally woke up." "Um, thank you for retrieving my inventory, Kai. I'm in your debt." "Naw, let's say I did ya a favor. Then we'll call it even." She nods. "Ok. Also, thank you for healing my wounds." "No prob. Also, you're welcome for your new set of clothes." "New set-?" She realized that she is not wearing what she wore when she first met Kai. She extremely blushes. "Hmm? Is something wrong? He looks at her closely, but she's hiding her face from him. It doesn't take that long for him to put the pieces together. He then extremely blushes. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! YOUR CLOTHES WHERE TORN UP AND THEY WERE ALSO DIRTY AND I DIDN'T EVEN LOOK AND I'M SORRY!" He starts to bow again and again. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! Please forgive me?" Verona, still blushing then forgives him. "Ok Kai. I forgive you. And thanks for making breakfast." She notices there are three plates and three chairs at the table. "Um, is someone here?" "No, but a friend of mine is suppose to come today. You'll like him. He's a charmer."

Kazuto rushes back in his house, holding a bag and a chocolate cake in one arm. He sets the items on the table and devours his chicken and rice. "That stupid cashier. He just had to make everyone wait for that woman to make exact change. Kai is suppose to be on today. He could be gone by now!" He chokes on a piece of chicken but swallows it. After his dinner, he runs to his bedroom. "Sugu! Please tell me you set up the NerveGear." Sugu flailed her arms and cried. "I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I tried my best! But I don't know what A/V is, or where the LAN adapter goes!" Kazuto simply plugged in two cords to the helmet. "There, sis. So next time you know." She sighed, and goes to her bedroom. "I'm going bury my face to my pillow. I'll wake you up when Mom comes home." "Ok sis. Have fun with that." Kazuto puts on his NerveGear and quickly became Kirito.

Kai and Verona and startled when a bright light entered the room. Then a player by the name of Kirito appears."Hey Kai. Are ya ready for that dungeon? My sword is itching to slash some monsters- Uh, who is she?" "Oh. Verona, this is Kirito. Kirito, this is Verona." They awkwardly shook hands. "Well, now that we know each other let's dig in!"

"So, your mom's birthday is today?" "Yeah, she turns, I think 32 today." "Well, tell her I said happy birthday, Kirito." "Ok, Kai." "Ugh, I'm full." "You gobbled all of that food down, Verona. Of course you're full." Kirito starts to feel a bit shake-y. "I think my sister is trying to wake me up. I gotta go guys." "Ok man. Next time, we're definately doing dungeoning. Ok?" "Ok, man. See ya." "I gotta go too, Kai. My mother will be back soon." "Ok Verona, see ya." Verona kisses his cheek. "Thank you for everything you did today." She smiles as she leaves. Kai rubs his cheek and blushes. "You're welcome."

So sweet. I'm thinking of pairing them. Tell me what you think.

-JohnADoe


	9. Chapter 9: MY MONEY'S MISSING!

How are you today, my beautiful viewers? I'm sorry for the really big delay. My semester exams rolled in this week, and the three weeks before that, my teachers slaved me off, giving me barely any time to even get started with this chapter. Well, anyways, I hope your day is going better than mine. Well, let's get started.

Kai was gobbling down on some sandwiches, and Kirito sipped his tea. Kai set down his sandwich and said, with his mouth still full, "Kirito, we should go dungeoning. Our savings account is getting low." Kirito replied, "Well, I can barely understand you, but I'm guessing it's about our savings." Kai swallowed his food and said, "Yeah, you've been spending alot of our money." Kirito protested, "I am not! I just happen to use the cash on my person, never from the savings." "Me, neither. Hmmm, I wonder who's been spending our money?" "Wait, if you haven't been using our savings, and I haven't either, then...?" Kirito put two and two together. "Kai, someone's been stealing our cor." Kai dropped his sandwich. Silence fell between the two. And then, a huge uproar from the both of them shook the whole inn, yelling, "WHEN WE FIND THIS GUY, WE'LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER WAS CHOSEN AS A BETA TESTER!" And the two ran out, ready to kill the thief.

Verona was meeting with a friend of hers, named Isthma, at a cafe. Verona told Isthma about Kai, the "dashing, brave, and sweet gentleman". She was blushing really, really hard and she squealed, "He's the most amzing and handsome guy I met here! I blush even of thinking about him." Isthma said, "Wow, I wish I met a guy like him here. There's only creepy dudes here." "And he even gave me new clothes and equipment! I just can't wait to see him again!" At that moment, yelling can be heard and two young men are seen flailing their arms and destroying property. "WHERE ARE YOU?! GIVE US BACK OUR COR! WE"LL RIP YOU 'TIL YOU DO!" And as quickly as they came, they left, leaving everything on fire or destroyed. Isthma rose from the rubble, and clenched her fists hard. "I'm gonna kill those guys so bad, they won't be on for months.' She then noticed how awestruck Verona was. "Hey, Verona, you ok? Hello, Earth to Verona." She flick her forehead, wondering if she's dead or she's lagging, which almost never happens. Verona quietly whispered, "The one with the long red hair." Isthma asked, "Yeah, what about him?" "He's...Kai." Isthma stood blank for a second. "HUH?!"

Kirito and Kai ran about 790 meters away from the town before collasping on the road. They both were tired and Kirito got in a scuffle with a player and his clothes were tattered. Kai said, "He's not in town then, huh?" "We should go back and apoligize, right?" "Yep. And pay for our damages." Kirito whined, "But our hard earned cor!" "Well, maybe he'll turn up somewhere." They got up and headed towards the town.

Verona and Isthma were hiding in some bushes out of town. Isthma uneasily said, "Are you sure we should be doing this? Isn't this illegal in IRL?" "Keep your voice down!", Verona said. "They might see us." "Alright, alright." They kept watching them, in silence. Awkward silence. "SOOOO, that boy is the guy you like?" Verona silently squealed, "YESYESYESYES! Isn't he wonderful?!" Isthma looked at Kai for a nfew seconds. "Hmmmmmm...I don't think so. Considering he trashed part of the twn." "Oh yeah, what was that all about?" "I dunno. Maybe he and his friend got upset over something?" "Yeah, but what would my darling Kai be upset about?"

Kai and Kirito walked down a back alley to avoid being spotted by that angry player. Kai asked, in an angry mood, "Why would you beat up a player?" "I thought he might be the person whose stealing our cor." "Next time, think before you act, man." As they were talking, a tall figure appeared before the boys. "So I take it you're Kai and Kirito?" Kai uneasily said, "Who's asking?" Silence fell between the three players. Kirito suddenly yelled, "Tell us! Who the hell are you?!" The man pulled a sword, and said, "I've been taking small amounts of cor from your savings account, but it won't do for my Crusade against the Gerund Kings (the most popular guild back then), so give me your impossibly vast fortune or I'll take it from you. So what it will be?" Kai and Kirito smirked to each other, thinking, "This guy's joking, right?" Kai reached for his twin axe blades and Kirito his broadsword. They then yelled, "YOU'RE DEAD ASSHOLE!" and rushed towards him.

I think you know what happens next. I get off tommorrow and Friday, so I'll try to write and upload my stories until then. Goodnite, my lovlies.

-JohnADoe


End file.
